Ronald McDonald and SpongeBob's Adventures of Trolls
'' Ronald McDonald and SpongeBob's Adventures of Trolls ''is anouther upcoming Ronald McDonnald/SpongeBob SquarePants/Dreamworks Crossover film to be created by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Once upon a time, the Trolls all lived in a tree, and they were the happiest creatures ever. They would sing, dance, and hug all the time. However, they were discovered by the Bergens, who were miserable and could only be happy whenever they ate a Troll. The Bergens gathered once a year for an event called "Trollstice", where they would eat Trolls and be happy for one day. Young Prince Gristle (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) wakes up his father, the King (John Cleese), on the day of Trollstice. All the Bergens gather around the Troll tree as Chef (Christine Baranski) gets ready to cook up some Trolls. Since it is Gristle's first time ever eating a Troll, Chef prepares to hand over the happiest Troll, Princess Poppy (Iris Dohrn). When she picks from the tree, Chef finds that all the Trolls have been replaced with wooden dolls with crazy hair. The Trolls have escaped underground to a new home, while the King banishes Chef from Bergen Town. She angrily vows to find the Trolls and have them eaten, while the King tells his son that nothing will ever make him happy. The Trolls live in the forest, with Poppy (now played by Anna Kendrick) leading them all in a song. Her dad Peppy (Jeffrey Tambor) is king, and her Troll friends include Biggie (James Corden), a big Troll with a worm friend named Mr. Dinkles; Guy Diamond (Kunal Nayyar), who has an autotuned voice and can fart glitter; Cooper (Ron Funches), a giraffe-like Troll; Satin and Chenille (Aino Jawo and Caroline Hjelt), the fashionistas; DJ Suki (Gwen Stefani); and Creek (Russell Brand), a zen-like Troll. Poppy is throwing a party that day in honor of their arrival to this home. The only Troll that is never happy is Branch (Justin Timberlake), who is grey and constantly pessimistic. He lives in a bunker to protect himself from the Bergens, and he refuses Poppy's invitation to the party. The Trolls have their party, but the bursts of glitter and light and the sound of loud music is enough to get the attention of Chef, who now looks ragged and disheveled, having spent the last 2 decades searching for the Trolls. She goes stomping down into the forest and starts grabbing Trolls. She grabs Biggie, Creek, Cooper, Suki, Satin, Chenille, and a tiny troll named Smidge (Walt Dohrn). The other Trolls hide in the forest by blending in. Poppy goes to Branch's bunker and asks for his help, but he refuses. Poppy then brings back the rest of the Trolls into the bunker, to Branch's displeasure, as she sets off to find her friends by herself. Poppy sings an upbeat song about not letting anything get her down, until she is caught in a spider web. Four spiders approach her, but they are scared off by Branch as he whips his hair at them to hold them back, causing them to walk into the mouth of a bigger creature. Branch decides to join Poppy in her quest, albeit with reluctance. Poppy and Branch rest for the night. Poppy starts to sing and say goodnight to pictures of all her captured friends, which bugs Branch. Poppy gets out her ukulele and starts singing "The Sounds of Silence", with other forest creatures joining in. Branch asks Poppy for the ukulele and he just tosses it into the fire. The two come across a tunnel that's supposed to lead them to Bergen Town. They meet Cloud Guy (also Walt Dohrn), who offers to show them which path leads to Bergen Town, and which one leads to DEATH. Branch gets annoyed with Cloud Guy when he tries to do a high-five, so he breaks a stick and chases him through the tunnel with Poppy running after them. Poppy and Branch wind up in Bergen Town and see how gloomy all the Bergens are in their everyday lives. Poppy and Branch find their friends in the castle as they follow the light from the Trolls' wristbands that signal the hugging hour. Chef brings the captured Trolls to Gristle, who is now king of the Bergens. She wants to bring Trollstice back, and she offers up Creek as the first Troll that Gristle will eat. He is hesitant at first until Chef shoves Creek into Gristle's mouth, leading the other Trolls to think he's been eaten. Chef hands over the rest of the Trolls to Bridget (Zooey Deschanel), a scullery maid, to keep them until it is time for Trollstice. The Trolls find out that Bridget is in love with Gristle, as she sings Lionel Richie's "Hello" while thinking of him. They speak to Bridget and offer to help her out in return for not letting them get eaten. The Trolls start singing, but Bridget asks why Branch isn't singing. He refuses to do so until Poppy asks him why he won't sing. Branch admits that he thinks his singing was what got his grandmother eaten. As a child, he sang beautifully until Chef almost grabbed him, but his grandmother jumped in to save him, leading to her capture. That moment took away his happiness and color. With Poppy's encouragement, Branch decides to help Bridget. They give Bridget a makeover and sit on her head to give her a full head of colorful hair under the guise of Lady Glitter Sparkles. She manages to get Gristle's attention and joins him on a date at a pizza place/skating rink. Bridget is awkward and nervous at first, but with some help from Branch, she starts to gain the confidence to say how she really feels about Gristle, allowing him to fall in love with her. The Trolls then see that Gristle is carrying Creek inside a jewel. Their date is interrupted by Chef, who nearly catches Bridget. She flees and leaves behind a rollerskate, which Gristle keeps. The Trolls steal Gristle's jewel and open it to rescue Creek, but when they open it, he's not inside. Chef recaptures them all and reveals that she is being helped by Creek. He admits that he sold the Trolls out in order to save his own skin. He steals Poppy's cowbell and leads Chef and some other Bergens to the forest where they take the rest of the Trolls. Chef stows all the Trolls inside a giant pot. Feeling betrayed and hopeless, Poppy becomes sad and loses her color, and the rest of the Trolls follow suit. After some silence, Branch starts to sing "True Colors". His voice and newfound optimism inspires his friends, and they, along with Branch himself, regain their color and happiness. Bridget overhears the Trolls and allows them to escape since she is thankful for their help and for showing her how to be happy. She tells Poppy she loves her for helping her and lets them go free. However, Poppy can't bring herself to abandon Bridget, and she rallies her friends to show the Bergens that they can be happy too. The Bergens are gathered for the feast, but Gristle wants to wait for his date. Chef makes them start without her, but she opens the pot and finds that the Trolls are gone. Thinking Bridget ate them all, Chef orders the guards to seize Bridget, until the Trolls crash in on Bridget's skate. They land on her head to show Gristle she was his date. Poppy tells Gristle that he managed to be happy without eating a Troll by being with Bridget, leading the other Bergens to realize that they can be happy on their own too. Poppy and Branch start to sing "Can't Stop The Feeling", turning the feast into a big dance party. Chef tries to get the Trolls herself, but Bridget throws a wooden spoon at her head, causing her to stumble onto a cart that rolls out of the castle, sending Chef and Creek away from the kingdom. Poppy is crowned queen of the Trolls as both Trolls and Bergens now live in harmony. She and Branch stand atop a tree and share a hug, along with Cloud Guy. After the initial credits, Chef and Creek's cart stops rolling. Chef prepares to eat Creek herself, but they soon find out they are on top of a monster, who opens his mouth and eats them. Trivia * the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The Shell League Squad, my Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, the Toy Story gang, the Aristocats, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Belle and her friends, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Ariel and her family, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, King Louie, Roger Rabbit, Charlie Brown and his friends, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Tom and Jerry, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Blu and his family, the Animaniacs gang, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), The Goonies, Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, the Animaniacs gang, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Gregory Heffley and his family, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, the Dragon Tales gang, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, the Big Hero 6, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Monsters vs. Aliens gang, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants), Jack Skellington, Zero, Godzilla and his friends, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Morgana, Undertow, Cruella De Vil, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, The Fratellis, The Machine, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, Oogie Boogie, Gargamel, Azrael, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series), Professor Poopypants, Sodarn Insane, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Wicked will guest stars in this film. * Like LegoKyle14 and Sonic876's film, Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls. The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Morgana, Undertow, Cruella De Vil, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, The Fratellis, The Machine, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, Oogie Boogie, Gargamel, Azrael, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series), Professor Poopypants, Sodarn Insane, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Wicked will work for Chef. * Iago will make his full guest appearance in the film. However, Iago will make his cameo appearance in Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls. * The only reason Miss Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie and Carlos is guest starring this film, is because that Janet is the only The Magic School Bus character will guest star in Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Mystery films